Z Apocalypse: The Others
by TheAlmightyFireHawk
Summary: I used to wake up to a normal morning, but now that's gone. Thanks to the virus, everything is gone for us. Every day, we fight for our very life, because if we don't, we'll become yet another victim to the virus. Rated T for blood. (CONTEST WINNERS IN CH. 8!)
1. Our Story

**This is going to be a three part story with an unpredictable amount of chapters, but the first is for MajorOrtho/Malluchan's contest. This is under the AU category, but can also be counted as adventure and horror.**

* * *

I sat up in my bed with the sunlight streaming through the small window. By small, I mean small as in you could only put your hand and lower arm through, no one could get in or out through it.

I got dressed and walked out into the meeting room, where everyone was waiting for Kyoya to come back with the breakfast rations. We risked our lives every day as the only survivors of the apocalypse.

It all started when a sailor got bitten by a fish with white eyes. Everything was normal, but then, by the next day, he had transformed into what was most feared in the science fiction realm: a zombie. The virus spread until Kyoya, Masamune, Gingka, Demure, Benkei, Ryuga, Madoka, Tsubasa, and Yu were the only survivors.

To survive, we would walk out with a gun and take whatever we needed from abandoned stores and houses.

Kyoya walked in, covered in blood of course, with the food rations. He shut the door behind him and we made breakfast. Our schedule was usually wake up, have breakfast, train Yu and Madoka with guns, have lunch, search for survivors, secure the perimeter, go to sleep. We always have someone on watch for zombies, just in case they break through our defenses.

It was Tsubasa's turn to teach Madoka and Yu about defense against zombies, so the rest of us just sat around and did whatever.

"Nile?" Kyoya asked me.

I looked up at him. "I'm just wondering how long it will be until we're down to the last survivor, or until we all become zombies."

Gingka turned his amber gaze on me. "Don't worry about it, we just need to push through. Eventually, the last zombie will fall, and the apocalypse will be over."

I smiled. "You're right, Gingka. I'll go out and get the lunch rations."

I got up and took my weapon, an Assault Rifle and walked out of the base. My heart thumped in my chest, and I looked in all directions as I moved. I didn't want to get bitten, not now. My group needed food, and they were relying on me for survival right now. I kept walking, making sure to look for zombies at all times.

I reached the nearest supermarket and walked inside the automatic doors. I took supplies for sandwiches, juice, and brownies, enough for each of us.

My luck ran out when I exited the store, and I was surrounded by a horde of zombies. I dropped the food and starting firing, taking them down one by one, bullet by bullet. But they kept coming, as if there was no end to the massive group of the undead. _This is it, _I thought. _I'm going to die._

* * *

**Okay, for later chapters, I'm going to need one female and two male OCs. Fill out this form here and PM it to me.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Gun: **

**Melee Weapon:**

**Personality:  
**

**Rank(that you want, Leader is taken by MY OC):**

**Just so you know, this will NOT be first come, first serve. I will choose the OCs that fit where I want them to.**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	2. Too Short a Chapter facepalm

**Thank you for the OCs everyone! I looked through them and I think I've found ONE guy OC! The girl is what I'm having trouble deciding on, but it'll be sorted out soon! Also, I forgot to put what he/she looks like on the form. *facepalm***

**Also, if you're wondering, here's my OC profile:**

**Name: Bry (short for Bryony)**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Gun: M16**

**Melee Weapon: Iron Sword B) **

**Hair: Black, but the bangs hanging over her right eye are blue**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Personality: Doesn't mess around, very Kyoya-ish as in loud, proud, and brave (yay I made up a new word! :P) Never smiles**

* * *

"GET DOWN!"

I obeyed the voice and dove to the floor as an explosion rocked the earth, possibly caused by a grenade. Blood and zombie parts flew everywhere, but I was safe.

Kyoya emerged from the explosion covered in blood with an entrail hanging over his dark green hair. "You okay, Nile?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"You left your walkie-talkie on the table, so I came to give it back."

I picked up the food and followed Kyoya over arms, legs, and heads back to headquarters. We entered and were careful to shut the door and gate behind us. Everyone was relieved that we were alright.

We ate our lunch and Kyoya, Demure, and I went to check the border of our base, and Gingka, Masamune, and Benkei went to check the perimeter of our food source, the abandoned market.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes before Kyoya asked, "What should we do after the apocalypse is over?"

"I dunno, but I've always wanted to relax at a beach without the crowds," I suggested.

Demure looked at the sky. "I'd attempt at climbing a tree, but I would most likely land on my head."

Kyoya smirked and added, "I'LL BEAT GINGKA HAGANE!"

Demure sweatdropped and I did my poker face thing (**A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch that episode when they first met Ryuto. I nearly died laughing!) **

"And how are you going to do that?" I smirked.

"Train, no duh!"

"And if he beats you?" Demure asked.

"He will NOT!"

"But what if he gets taken by zombies?" Demure and I said simultaneously.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We started laughing and joking around for a few more minutes before we heard gunshots int the distance. Masamune's voice came over our walkie talkies.

_"Help! Zombie attack at the market!"_

We ran toward the abandoned store, hoping to get there in time before our friends were consumed by the horde.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to have something up soon. Also, this was NOT inspired by any other stories on this website. **

**The OCs are IN! Thank you to everyone who submitted their OCs, but I'm sorry I couldn't pick them all.**

**Keith Stoneheart: Malluchan**

**Cole Ajayee: nellabean**

**Tempest: SabrinaNotshca**

**But, I have very good news for you guys! I don't really know what I'm doing for the next two parts, but I will keep the other OCs in mind just in case I want to use them! **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	3. Another Survivor?

**I finally updated the story!**

**Just so you know, here are everyone's melee weapons:**

**Nile: Butterfly knife**

**Kyoya: Fang Leone**

**Masamune: A short sword/Shoto**

**Demure: Battle axe**

**Gingka: Sickle**

**Benkei: Double axe**

**Tsubasa: Mace**

**Yu and Madoka don't have any melee weapons**

* * *

When we arrived at the abandoned store, we saw Masamune, Gingka, and Benkei attempting to fight the largest hoard of zombies we've ever seen.

Kyoya, Demure, and I pulled out our guns and shot down at least fifteen zombies each. We fought our way to Gingka, Masamune, and Benkei. The zombies kept coming and I thought there was no way out.

Soon enough, after two hours, each one of us was out of ammo. I pulled out a butterfly knife and prepared to fight them head on. As the zombies were almost upon us, two grenades dropped from the roof in front of the zombies.

"GET DOWN!" Kyoya ordered.

I dove to the side as the grenades exploded, scattering zombie parts everywhere. When the dust cleared, we emerged from the battlefield safely.

"Who threw that grenade?!" Kyoya snarled.

"It wasn't any of us," Demure attempted to calm him.

Kyoya settled down and everything was quiet for a while.

Then, Gingka said, "If it wasn't any of us, there could be more survivors!"

Kyoya nodded. "You could be right. But it's getting late. Let's get some food and we'll look for survivors int eh morning.

* * *

Somewhere Else

A boy slapped his companion in the face twice. "What were you thinking!? You've given away our location!"

"Sorry Keith, I just wanted to help them."

Keith slapped the other boy in the face again. "IDIOT! I give you one task, to observe the other survivors, and you screw it up by HELPING THEM!?"

"But I-"

"NO EXCUSES! That's not going to cut it! If they find us, they could just feed us to the zombies!"

"Like you were planning to do to them?"

"No, like I was planning to do to YOU!"

A female voice growled, "Keith! Cole! Knock it off!"

Both boys turned to their unofficial leader. "Yes."

"Now, nobody is getting fed to the zombies."

"Then what will we do with them?"

"I have an assignment for both of you." The girl smirked.

* * *

Nile's POV

I walked downstairs the next morning to join the others. Tsubasa had already come back with rations, and everyone was eating breakfast.

"You've woken up late, Nile," Kyoya remarked.

"I know." I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. Kyoya was always making us get up early, but I see his point. He wanted to make sure everyone survived, and to do that, everyone needed to play a part in surviving.

"So are we going to look for those guys today?" Masamune asked.

"Yeah. Nile, Demure, and Masamune come with me."

I rolled my eyes. GREAT. I had to be on a mission with Masamune, that guy who talks nonstop. I mean, sure he's a strong blader, but he just talks and talks and talks. But nevertheless, I went on the mission anyway wihout complaint.

We went to the place where we assumed the person had thrown the grenade from, which was the roof of the store.

Kyoya told us to search for clues, so we looked all around the roof. It was a while before Demure saw something and called us over. With those sharp eyes, he can see nearly anything.

Demure showed us a crowbar. "What's that doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe it was his or her weapon."

"Or maybe it was just there before the apocalypse," Kyoya suggested.

Then, a gray hand grabbed onto the roof and pulled up an all too familiar face with pale eyes.

"Kenta."

Masamune had spoken his name. One of our friends, turned to a zombie. Instead of a gun, Masamune pulled out his Shoto.

"You idiot! He's a zombie now!" Kyoya yelled at him.

Man, Masamune didn't seem to care. He just didn't want to hurt Kenta.

I tried to get some sense into him. "Kenta's a zombie now! He doesn't care whether or not you were his friend before!"

Too late. Kenta lunged at Masamune, who sliced off his hand with the Shoto. The zombie fell off of the building.

Kyoya sighed with relief. "Come on, let's get back before more come."

Masamune's POV

When we got back, Nile told them about Kenta and what I'd done. I shyly grabbed onto my arm and noticed my sweatshirt was ripped.

I looked down at my arm secretly and noticed a bite mark starting to turn gray around the edges, pale as stone.

"Oh no..."

* * *

**OMG MY LONGEST CHAPTER IN MY WHOLE CAREER SO FAR!**

**For all you Masamune fans, I'M SO SORRY! But, to acknowledge his final waking moments as a person, the next who knows how many chapters will be told from MASAMUNE'S point of view!**

**Sorry if the OCs shown were a little out of character.**

**Also, here are the ranks of the OCs:**

**Bry: Leader**

**Keith: Second in Command**

**Tempest: Third in Command**

**Cole: Lowest rank**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	4. The Kidnapping (CONTEST INFO!)

**'Nother chapter. Just so everyone knows, DA RANDOMNESS! will still be continued! I have just not updated it in awhile.**

* * *

"So what are we supposed to be doing here?"

Keith facepalmed. "We're supposed to lead them to our headquarters, so that Tempest and Bry will raid their food supply.

"Oh."

"Just sit back and let me to the talking."

Masamune's POV

I heard a knock on the door. Tsubasa grabbed his gun and looked out the window. To my surprise, he OPENED THE DOOR. What was wrong with him? You NEVER open the door for zombies!

"Hello, I am Keith, and this is Cole."

Everyone else went to go and look. The survivors had come to US! Tsubasa introduced us to Keith and Cole.

Keith was this blonde dude that looked like he used to be a surfer. He never smiled, just like Ryuga. Cole didn't look that different from Demure other than the clothing and his green eyes. I covered up my zombie bite and said hi.

Keith said that they were going to take us to their headquarters. I thought about my bite for some reason. If only I used my gun. I wouldn't have to go down this way.

* * *

As soon as the group left, two girls crept silently through the back door.

"What now?" said the first.

The other girl smirked. "Get the food, I'll get the ammo and weapons."

The first girl nodded to her leader and went for the food stock. She gathered armfuls off of the food supply and loaded it into a sack she brought with her.

Just as she was smuggling the last item, Masamune walked in the storage room. "HEY!"

She turned to face him and pulled out her KK47. "Don't move."

* * *

I put my hands in the air. "Why are you taking our food?"

"Because, it was my orders."

I blinked. "What orders?"

"From my leader. I'm supposed to grab food for my group," the girl hissed.

"I won't let you take what's ours," I told her.

"What's going on?"

Another girl walked into the room behind me. She had black hair, but her bangs were blue. She glared daggers at me through her exposed eye (the other was covered by her bangs) and pulled out an M16.

"This stuff is ours now. Get out of here."

Great. I was surrounded and I had no gun. "Get on the floor," the African girl told me. I got on my knees and did what they said.

"What do we do with him, Bry?"

Bry, the girl with blue bangs looked at her. "Tie him up, Tempest."

Tempest grabbed some ropes out of Bry's bag and tied me. Bry gagged me and they put me in ANOTHER sack! Man, how many bags do they have with them. I don't know where we were going, but when they opened the bag, I was in a warehouse. The two girls stood above me, glaring.

Keith and Cole walked in. Bry turned to face them. "The rest?"

Keith nodded. "We've got them locked up in a room."

"Mmph mmph mph mph mph!" I yelled. Okay, so it was supposed to be, 'You won't get away with this!' but of course, I was tied up and gagged.

"Throw him with the others," Bry commanded.

Cole and Keith nodded and they picked me up.

"You really need to lose some weight, you know that?" Cole said, almost laughing. I squirmed and tried to insult him back, but I was still tied up and gagged. They threw me in the room and shut the door.

"MASAMUNE!"

Nile ran over and untied me. I coughed and said, "Those guys are NOT friendly."

Ryuga nodded. "They told us that we could stay in here, but they slammed the doors and locked them. When Gingka banged on the doors, they told us that we're staying in here forever."

We sat in silence and I looked at my zombie bite. I had bandaged it tightly to make sure that the infection didn't spread. I had two options, to cut off my arm or kill myself. But I didn't want anyone to know what I had done or they would surely kill me. Unless...

"Gingka?"

The flame haired boy opened one amber eye. "Yeah?"

"I need you to come with me. I need to tell you a secret."

Gingka nodded and followed me to another part of the room, full of crates. I showed him my arm and looked at the floor.

Gingka gasped and hugged me. When he let go I asked him, "Should I cut this off, or kill myself?"

My friend cocked his head to the side. "How long has it been since you fought Kenta?"

I tried to remember, but my brain seemed to be slowing down. "This morning, so about...maybe seven hours ago?"

Gingka shook his head. "I'm so sorry Masamune, but the virus is already spreading throughout your body. Death is your only option."

* * *

**ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! So, will Masamune kill himself, or become a zombie? **

**Also, THIS IS MY FIRST CONTEST!**

**Okay, so I'm in a mood for tragedy lately, so HERE IS YOUR CHALLENGE:**

**Give me a tragedy story involving any of the characters mentioned in this story, NOT INCLUDING OCS!**

**Here are some rules:**

**1. NO ROMANCE WHATSOEVER!**

**2. Maximum is T Rated**

**3. VIOLENCE IS ENCOURAGED! But you do not have to. It can just be sickness or something.**

**4. The character who dies can come back to life for some reason at the end.**

**The contest is due October 25, my brother's birthday! **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	5. Escape!

**Okay, in case you didn't read the reviews, the contest is supposed to be a ONE SHOT. It can be a Songfic as well.**

**Also, I have a poll for DA RANDOMNESS on my account. Check it out if you want!**

* * *

Tears formed in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Gingka. "No! I don't want to die! But I don't want to hurt you either!"

I felt Gingka return the hug as I buried my face in his shirt. "Masamune, if you don't want to hurt us, then you have to kill yourself."

I looked up at him and saw that he was close to crying too. I sniffed and whimpered, "Okay, but should we tell everyone else first?"

Gingka looked away for a few minutes before answering, "I guess we'll have to."

We walked side by side out to the others. I looked at the floor as Gingka explained about my zombie bite. The others gasped in shock. Gingka nodded at me and I showed them the bite. I saw it myself as well. In spite of the bandages, the gray area was getting bigger.

Madoka burst into tears. "Masamune, we're so sorry!" She hugged me and I cried a bit too.

Yu ran up to me and yanked on the sleeve of my sweatshirt. "Don't leave us, Masamoomoo!"

Kyoya stepped forward. "Nothing can change that you'll become a zombie any hour."

Benkei, in a fit of fury, went to the doors and attempted to throw them open. To our surprise, it worked! The door was opened and we were free!

"Well, I guess Cole forgot to lock the door." Nile stated plainly.

We eventually decided that we would challenge the other group for our weapons. Our group walked out the door and went to find the survivors to make them pay.

* * *

Bry turned her head as the door was slammed open. "Give us our weapons back!" Kyoya demanded.

Keith turned to Cole who said, "Oops, I forgot to lock the door again."

Keith slapped Cole in the face and Bry gave them a death glare. "Too bad," Bry snarled. "Our group needs these valuable supplies."

"So do we!" Nile retaliated.

Tempest stepped forward and whispered something in Bry's ear. The blue eyed girl cocked her head and nodded. They had a quick conversation before Bry turned to the other group and said, "We'll give you back your stuff, if you side with us."

"How can we trust you?" Ryuga asked coolly.

"I was about to ask you the same," Bry answered.

Tsubasa, being the sensible one, stepped forward and said, "We don't have any other choice but to trust each other if we want to survive."

Bry asked Tsubasa, "Who is your leader?"

Masamune couldn't resist. "The leader is I, Masamune the number one blader!"

Everyone anime fell except for Bry, who facepalmed.

When everyone else got up, Nile said, "You know, Kyoya's been kind of our unofficial leader from the beginning. I mean, he came up with these ideas for survival."

Gingka nodded. "He did come up with our routine and plan out the setup of our base."

Even Ryuga had to agree that Kyoya truly was their commander. Masamune gave in and backed down.

Bry walked up to the lion blader. "Well, do we have an alliance, or what?"

Kyoya said, "Yeah, it's decided then."

* * *

**Surprised? Plz review if you liked it!**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	6. My Time Has Come

**Oh yeah, I forgot the reward for the contest. The winner gets part of the story told from their favorite character's point of view! The choices are:**

**Nile **

**Kyoya**

**Ryuga**

**Yu**

**Madoka**

**Tsubasa**

**Benkei**

**Demure**

**Gingka**

**Or one of the OCs:**

**Bry**

**Tempest**

**Keith**

**Cole**

**It is also possible to include your favorite character into the story as another survivor, if they aren't survivors already. Masamune is not a choice because of very obvious reasons.**

**I'm so surprised a lot of you guys love this story! I honestly didn't expect it to be this cool! Thanks for the support! But on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

Masamune POV

After a long argument, we finally decided to let the OCs move into our base. Even though we both sheltered in an abandoned warehouse, ours was significantly larger and more awesome, mostly because of me, and it was also near a food source. FOOOD.

Unfortunately, my arm was gray, and when I looked in the mirror this evening, my eyes had bags under them, also gray. I decided that it would be best to sneak out and kill myself. The reason for my sneaking out was to save everyone the grief of watching me die.

After everyone went to sleep, I grabbed my shoto and walked outside. It was a clear night, the moon and stars shining above my head. I traced my finger along some stars, and realized that Striker's constellation was soon to set, just as I was about to die. I pulled out Blitz Striker and smiled. I miss the old days, before the apocalypse, when everyone would have fun blading together.

Toby, Zeo, and King were my best friends. They were strong bladers too. Now, I'll be joining them tonight.

"Masamune?"

Gingka's voice interrupted my thoughts. I quickly hid my shoto in the pockets of my sweater and turned to face him. "What are you doing Gingka?"

"That's exactly what I was about to ask you," he said.

I quickly tried to think of an excuse. I winced on the inside as I said, "Beautiful night, isn't it? Striker's constellation is almost gone, though."

Again I thought, _Just like me. _

Gingka looked at me funny. "I know that you wouldn't just come out here to admire the sky. What are you really up to?"

I gulped. I didn't expect Gingka, who was as oblivious as I was, to see through my lie. I tried to come up with something else, but I was stuck.

"Um, well...I..was..um~"

"You were planning to kill yourself, weren't you?" Gingka said. He looked shocked, and so was I.

"Um, yeah! I mean-no! I wasn't! I figured that since I was going to die soon, I would~"

"Masamune, just STOP!"

I jumped back. I never seen him this upset.

"You don't have to die alone," he told me more calmly. "I'd like to stay with you." **(A/N: Not intended to be yaoi in ANY way!)**

"No! You can't! I'm the one with the virus, I'm dying to protect you all. You can't die, not yet! Not with me!" I shouted at him.

Gingka shook his head. "I mean, just stay by you as you die, not die with you."

"Oh. Fine."

I still wasn't sure whether I should have agreed or not. But who cares? Either way, I'm dead.

I turned my back to Gingka and took out my shoto. He didn't mind me doing this, as long as he got to stay with me as I died.

Deciding to make this quick, I quickly stabbed my shoto through my gut. Pain shot up through me and I collapsed forward onto the cold concrete. As my vision started to blur, I heard footsteps rush toward me. I only saw Gingka standing over me, thank goodness.

"Masamune, we'll miss you," he told me. I could see the tears falling from his amber eyes through my blurry eyesight.

"Gingka..tell everyone to...keep fighting...no matter what happens, and that they must," I coughed, "survive."

He nodded and I closed my eyes for which I knew would be the last time.

The last thing I felt was Gingka wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my chest before eternal blackness took over me.

For some reason, I felt at peace, not frightened at all by the dark eternity that awaited me.

* * *

**...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**Jk, unless it IS your birthday. I just felt like I had to lighten the mood after that tragic chapter. **

**So, a lot of you DA RANDOMNESS fans may be wondering when I will update.**

**Well...**

**Inspiration for randomness does NOT come as easily anymore.**

**WAIT...**

**I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING! Now I will write down my thoughts while I still have them. **

**See you guys later, and here is a mustached face! :{P**

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	7. Ready Your Weapons & Remember the Fallen

**GUYS! Less than 20 days before the contest is due! Actually, only 19. Either way, get the entries in if you plan on entering!**

**And yes I am making up their guns as I go along. -_-'**

* * *

Gingka POV

I lifted myself from Masamune's body. I could see his silent form as a mere blur through my teary eyes.

I hear footsteps rushing toward me. I turn around and see everyone heading out of the building.

"What happened here?" Nile demands. He sees Masamune's body and gasps.

"He said he wanted to save you the pain of watching him die," I managed to say in between short breaths.

I focus my gaze on the floor, but it doesn't save me the grief of everyone else. Yu has wrapped his arms around my waist and crying onto me.

"Masamoomoo's gone," he sobs.

Madoka is burying her face in Kyoya's shoulder, and he is surprisingly calm, but one could see the grief in his eyes. Same with Nile, Demure, Ryuga, Tsubasa, Keith, and Bry, but everyone else was crying their eyes out. Benkei has me thinking that we're going to have a flood soon.

Suddenly, a moan echoes from my right. A horde of zombies is headed for us, and we're dead in the open.

"We forgot our weapons in the shelter!" Nile shouts.

"No shoot, Sherlock!" Kyoya retaliates. "Everyone grab your melee weapons!"

I pull out my sickle just as a zombie leaps for me. I behead it quickly, and the rest of us back up into a circle with Yu, Madoka, and Masamune's body in the center.

"We have to get the guns!" Bry yells.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Yu shouts from inside the circle.

"Okay, somebody needs to run through the horde and grab our guns while we cover for them. So who's up?" Kyoya decides.

Nobody volunteers. I don't care if I die, because I'll be joining Masamune. I shouldn't deserve to live, for not being able to save him. Heck, why am I still alive when my best friend is dead? So I raise my hand.

Kyoya nods. "Good. Nile, Demure, and Keith, go cover for him."

They nod solemnly and we run out toward the base. It's not that far, but we're still trying to avoid getting bitten. I stab my sickle through the head of a zombie.

Keith took out five zombies with his katanas and muttered something about Cole and forgetful.

We got to the base and found the weapon storage.

"How much can we take?" I ask.

"Just grab as much as you can." Nile orders.

I pick up my two Beretta M9 pistols and load them with ammo, then take extra loads of bullets. I also grab several grenades, Kyoya's gun loaded with ammo, 10,000 rounds, and Tsubasa's Enfield L85A2. I turn around, and in a corner, is Masamune's two Colt King Cobras. They are empty of any shots whatsoever. I pick them up and hold them to my chest, remembering Masamune.

"Come on, Gingka, they can't fight forever," I hear Demure tell me.

I load up Masamune's old weapons, put them on my belt with my own, and follow my comrades out the door.

We run through the horde, hoping we could get to them in time. _Masamune, please know that we won't forget your bravery, humor and spirit, _I think as I put my hand on one of the guns.

* * *

**That was yet another short chapter. But I hope it was worth it! Chapter 8 will soon be written!**

**Also, for everyone who loves this story, have a COOKIE! **

**Nile: Please oh please do not continue Da Randomness.**

**And another thing, DA RANDOMNESS WILL BE CONTINUED STILL!**

**Nile: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *gets run over by a garbage truck***

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


	8. Take Back the Night (& tease zombies!)XD

**Short chapter, told from Kyoya's POV.**

**The winner of the contest is...**

**SHADOWSLAYER2013!**

**The detail was vivid, the blood was awesome, AND MACARONI BURGERS ARE JUST RANDOMLY HILARIOUS!**

**I'd also like to thank the others who participated, RyugaFangirl and Nellabean. Your stories were great too, RyugaFanGirl being able to put in Minecraft and LOTS OF RANDOMNESS, and Nellabean, the way you told about that situation with Ryuga's family was very interesting! **

**So, for Shadowslayer2013, you can either have a chapter told from any character's point of view, including OCs, or you can choose to put another MFB character into the story. Sorry, but the OCs I have enough of already. Just a reminder though, Masamune will NOT be included because, well, we all saw him die.**

**Anyway, thanks to all participants, and I hope the audience enjoys this wonderful, but short chapter I have written.  
**

**And yes, the title is based on a Minecraft song, WHICH I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

Kyoya POV

"Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!"

A thick tornado rose from my Fang Leone, blowing away dozens of zombies at a time. Though no matter how many we took down, more kept coming in.

_Darn! They won't stop coming!, _I thought.

Suddenly, gunfire came from outside the crowd of zombies. Gingka, Nile, Demure, and Keith were loaded with guns, ammo, grenades, and the lot. I quickly noticed that Gingka was holding Masamune's twin pistols.

The four ran through the temporary opening in the crowd of zombies, firing away and throwing grenades into the horde. Eventually, they rejoined the rest of us.

"What took you so long?" Yu yelled from the middle of the defensive circle.

"Never mind that! Just be lucky we have better weapons!" Bry shouted, beheading a zombie with her sword.

I took my gun, which Gingka had, and he handed Tsubasa one of Masamune's pistols. The ammo and grenades were quickly divided among our group.

I smirked and said, "Let's do this."

We fired away at the zombies, falling each of them one second at a time. All of a sudden, I felt so alive. We were survivors, not a thing could take away our will to live. I think it was me who yelled, "Take that, you undead freak!"

Eventually, we all started shouting insults at the zombies.

"I bet a rock is smarter than you!"

"Come at me bro!"

"You're a dumb corpse!"

"Go back to sleep with your mommy in your grave!"

The zombies moaned loudly, almost what seemed like a roar.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!"

Leone roared louder, three wild tornadoes appearing from it, once again throwing dozens of the undead into the air.

I picked up my gun and shot the zombies flung into the sky by the tornadoes.

Our group continued to fight for a long while. Bullets and blood flew through the air and blades glinted in the moonlight. Loud gunshots were heard along with the moans of angry and "dying" zombies. (You know, cause their kind of already dead) Leone's powerful wind was felt blowing in our faces as we fought on, not about to stop until all the zombies had fallen.

At last, just as the sun was beginning to rise, the entire zombie horde had been taken down. Blood was scattered on the pavement along with dead zombies and body parts. Masamune's body was with us, carried by Benkei, as our group stood in the middle of the massacre, covered in scarlet blood and worn out.

Gingka jumped into the air and yelled, "We've slain them!"

We celebrated before giving Masamune a proper burial and heading inside the house. I was the last to go in. I stared at the sunrise and thought of all we had been through before and during the apocalypse. However, we knew that it wasn't over. Perhaps there were more zombies and/or survivors in Japan, maybe even the world. This one victory meant nothing. We still had a long way to go before this nightmare was over.

Nile's voice interrupted my thoughts. "You coming, Kyoya?"

I looked back at him. "Yeah, let's go."

We walked back into our base, enjoying our victory.

While we still can.

* * *

**AAAH! No, Demonblood! You can't eat my brother! MAKA!**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP! *hits Demonblood with a book*  
**

**Demonblood: *passes out***

**Death the Kid: WHY IS THE STATUE OF LIBERTY NOT SYMMETRICAL! WHY IS IT EVEN WORSHIPPED! *breaks down in tears***

**(I do not own any of these Soul Eater characters, I have just been really obsessed lately)**

**Gingka: HAMBURGER!**

**Kid: DON'T EAT IT! It's perfectly SYMMETRICAL!**

**Gingka: NOM**

**Kid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *rages***

**Well, I have to go deal with this mess. See ya in the next update, which will be a while. -_- **

**~TheAlmightyFireHawk**


End file.
